Pukumon
, |encards= }} Pukumon is a Mutant Digimon. It is a Punk Digimon that was born when Britain's strongest hacker caused a mutation in a computer virus in which they had poured all the knowledge they possessed. Although its size is small, it has a rebellious personality that contends for first place even in the Digital World. It can't help picking fights, no matter whether the opponents are stronger or weaker than itself, and settling disputes with fist fights is considered its normal style. Its Metal Head is made from Chrondigizoit. Attacks *'Needle Squall': Launches its super-hard spines all at once from its Metal Head. *' Punch'This attack is named "Globefish Poison" on St-40.: Uses its fists to punch an opponent. Design Its design contains elements from the . Etymologies ;Pukumon (プクモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for swelling. Fiction Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown Pukumon encountered Boltmon at Ueno Park on Valentines Day, in the guise of a strange figure with weird hair. He was the one who talked Boltmon into causing the chaos at Ginza in order for all the of Tokyo to be in one place so he could destroy them personally. To increase his chances, he brought a Control Spire with him to hinder any Digivolution, except Armor Digivolution. After a mix-up of D-Terminals, Pukumon was sent running after the beating he took from , , , , , and . Digimon Tamers A Pukumon was among the Mega Level Digimon that appeared to help the Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 2 Pukumon digivolves from Dragomon, MarineDevimon, ShogunGekomon and WaruSeadramon. Digimon World 3 He appears as a random enemy in the Magasta military base. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Pukumon is #329, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Lightning element. Its basic stats are 297 HP, 316 MP, 164 Attack, 141 Defense, 125 Spirit, 119 Speed, and 65 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Guard, Critical 4, Gladiator, and Collector4 traits. It dwells in the Macro Sea. Pukumon digivolves from Scorpiomon. In order to digivolve to Pukumon, your Digimon must be at least level 45, with 9900 Aquan experience and 200 attack. Pukumon can also DNA digivolve from Divermon and Ponchomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 40, with 8400 Aquan experience, and 220 attack. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Pukumon is #226, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Fire elements and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Health 200%, God Eye, Digimon Professor, and Challenger traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Angler Tunnel. Pukumon digivolves from Scorpiomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Pukumon, your Digimon must be at least level 39 with 200 attack, 230 defense, and 3 aptitude. It can be hatched from the Deep DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Pukumon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon World Championship Pukumon digivolves from Divermon from passing time and Dragomon from 70 Aquatic and 16 battles. It can also digivolve from Scorpiomon. Digimon Masters Pukumon digivolves from ShogunGekomon. Digimon Heroes! Pukumon is card 5-812. Notes and references